


how much longer will it take to cure this

by Sway



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear it was an accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	how much longer will it take to cure this

**Author's Note:**

> [KittyAug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug) prompted me - Chastantine + 42. "I swear it was an accident."

“Do not talk to me.”

“Come on, mate.”

“Stay away from me. You have done enough.”

“I swear, it was an accident. I didn’t mean for it to…”

“My eyebrows, John. You burned off my eyebrows. Again.”

“They’ll grow back. Eventually.”

“Did you just say eventually? I could kill you, John. And I’d make it stick.”

“You know, I could actually think of another way to… retaliate. More fun, too. For both of us.”

“You’re not actually suggesting…”

“You know I’d never joke about it.”

…

“Well?”

“Well, why you still standing there? Why are you still dressed?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”


End file.
